The Bad Side of Being a Rodgers-Stark
by writer-princess
Summary: Why being the daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers has a bad side... or never let your weird freaky family know your boyfriend was a jerk. Summary suck, but give it a try. Please R&R.


Hey guys, I don't know where this came from. I just started to write this a couple nights ago. It started as a really short One-shot about Olivia being the daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers and ended up like this. First Avengers fic so be nice. Hope you like it.

* * *

**The Bad Side of Being a Rodgers-Stark**

Olivia Rodgers-Stark had been a little miracle from the moment she was born. She was the youngest of her family, meaning she was the youngest kid of the Avengers. It had its good sides. She was the little princess growing up. People swooned over her and she could have them wrapped around her finger pretty fast. She had the two most amazing parents ever, well she did have Captain America and Iron Man as parents…

Pops was wonderful. He was the most doting father, except Dad, that a girl could ask for. He kept her grounded and shares a love of music and movies with her. They could sit around for hours in front of the tv or lounging around in the living room, listening to music Dad called grandpa music and talking. With Pops, she could talk about anything at any time of day or night.

Dad wasn't like Pops. Pops was the caring, talkative one. He used words to tell her how much he loved her. Dad said it too. But not as much as Pops. Pops could say it many times in the same hour. Dad usually said it before she went to bed... or before leaving on an especially hard and dangerous mission. At first, she didn't know that. For some kind of reason, bad guys had only two time range they like to attack the planet: In the middle of the day, generally just after lunch or in the middle of the night. In the first occurrence, she was taking a nap and then she was at school - villains tended to avoid week-ends unless there was a big event, she noted - and in the second, she was sleeping. Growing up, she started to get scared when her dads went after the bad guys.

She was six when she realized it for the first time. She had heard JARVIS telling Dad and Pops that a villain was destroying some part of New York. It was two in the morning and she just had a nightmare. She knew other people needed her dads more, so she stayed in bed, knowing Pops was bound to come and check on her before leaving. She didn't want to delay them. But to her big surprise, it wasn't Pops that came, it was Dad. He walked to her bed and dropped a kiss to her forehead, before saying _"Love you Livi. Don't worry, we'll be back"_.

He was gone the next second, Pops with him.

"_JARVIS, what was that?"_

"_What was what, Miss Liv?"_

"_Dad."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Liv. He always does that. Anytime your father and he have to leave."_

So ever since she was 6, she learned that her Dad's love showed through gestures. Like every time he pulled her in his lap as a kid so he could teach her something new or even now when they would work together on some new project in the lab. Even Peter didn't get free reign over the lab like she did.

If she had two wonderful parents, she also had a wonderful brother. Peter Rodgers-Stark known as Peter Parker was an amazing big brother. He was always there for her. He had protected her all her life. No matter if it was bullies at school or some villain who thought they could kidnap her and get away with it. Her brother that had become Spiderman. The same Spiderman that went on the same hard and dangerous mission with their fathers while she stayed at home.

Then, there was the amazing lot that was her aunts and uncles. She loved them all very much. Uncle Bruce, Aunt Darcy, Uncle Thor, Aunt Jane, Uncle Clint, Aunt Tasha, Uncle Phil, Uncle Loki and Uncle Fury. She could talk science with Uncle Bruce and Aunt Jane, talk culture with Aunt Darcy; she got mad martial arts skills from training with Aunt Tasha, she was a great shooter thanks to Uncle Clint, was in great physical condition from running with Uncle Thor; she could con someone pretty easily – she didn't have the right to tell her dads that Uncle Loki had taught her that and Uncle Phil and Fury had turned her into a pro of interrogation. When you added that to everything her parents had taught her, she could be a badass special agent… and she was only seventeen.

She could do pretty much anything… the one thing that confused her were boys. She always seemed to attract jerks. And normally, she kept it to herself. She didn't want anyone to know. She didn't know what everyone would do if they knew she had boyfriends, let alone jerk boyfriends who kept dumping her.

But one day she came home, crying her eyes out, because Jason, the latest jerk, had dumped her because she didn't want to sleep with him. Some super-villain had decided to destroy Manhattan earlier today, so she would have the tower to herself. Or at least, that was she thought. Apparently, the super-villain wasn't all that super because here they were all of her family members, sitting around the living room, laughing at what Liv supposed was the mistakes of said super-villain. Laughs died pretty quickly when Natasha turned her head to her and noticed the tears.

"Liv, what happened?"

In an instant, all eyes were on her. Her fathers were next to her in two strides, her brother behind them. Pops was drying her tears while Dad muttered non-sense about how much damage they could inflict someone without weapons if they really tried.

"Who was it? Whose ass do we have to kick?" Clint asked.

"No one." Liv answered.

"That sounds like boy problems to me." Jane said.

"It's not." Liv spout out, just a little too fast.

Jason was maybe an ass, but even he didn't deserve to be let to the hands of resentful Avengers.

"Sir JARVIS." Thor asked.

"Yes." The AI answered.

"Could you do that search the Man if Iron so frequently asks you?"

"That's a great idea." Tony declared. "JARVIS, check Liv phone records and e-mail accounts. I want the name of that guy."

"Dad!" Liv exclaimed.

"You know, guys, maybe we could just leave the guy alone." Darcy suggested.

"Thank you Aunt Darcy. I'm fine. I'll get over it."

"What did he do, anyway?" Fury asked, arms crossed and looking positively terrifying.

"It's not as much as what he did, as it was about what he wanted to do." She muttered under her breath.

That was a bad idea.

"He what? That's it, I'm going to kill that guy!" Tony yelled.

Liv turned around, looking for support from the rest of her strange family. From the way Natasha was looking at her knives and Bruce was trying to stay calm, it wasn't going to happen.

"Look, how about we just do something normal tonight. Let's pretend you're not all superheroes or something and watch a movie with lots of chocolate ice cream."

"Sure Liv" Steve said. "What do you want to watch?"

Liv woke in the middle of the night.

"_Miss Liv?"_

"Yes, JARVIS."

"_I'm not supposed to tell you, but you should know that they went to the young Mr. Jason Walker."_

"Shit! Thanks JARVIS."

"_Anytime Miss Liv._

The teenager was out of the door faster than she thought she could.

Jason Walker was out the best part of the night, partying with some friends. His parents were out of town on a business trip. He got in the house, locked the door behind him and walked into the living room. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the redheaded woman sitting in the big chair his father loved.

"You're Jason Walker?" She asked.

"Yup, babe. What can I do for you?"

"It's more of a matter of what you already did, actually." Steve said as he stepped out of the dark.

Jason couldn't believe his eyes as the whole Avengers team stood in his living room along with two women and two men he didn't recognize. And they all looked more terrifying than the others.

"Excuse me?" He stuttered.

"Olivia Rodgers-Stark, you know her?" The black man with an eye patch asked.

"Nope, only know an Olivia Parker. Why you asking?"

"That's the one, except her name is Olivia Rodgers-Stark and she's my daughter." Iron Man said, making a launching move towards the teenager.

Thor and Steve put a hand on Tony's suit, keeping him in place while Jason took a step back. A growl came from behind him, causing him to turn slowly and carefully. He swallowed with difficulty when he found himself face to face with a big green guy.

"He hurt princess…" Hulk growled.

Jason looked around, confusion written over his face.

"Calm down, honey. She's fine." The woman with the long dark hair, glasses and a Taser in hand said.

"See, the thing is Liv is his niece… and Hulk here doesn't like when you hurt people he likes. Actually, she's our niece… to all of us. Well, with the exception of Iron Man here and Captain America. She's their daughter." The guy in a suit explained.

Realization seemed to hit the teenager who suddenly looked positively horrified.

"I… I…" He started, only to be cut by a pissed off voice.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned around to find Liv standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, long dark hair tangled and flowing in the wind blowing from the open door. They all looked sheepishly at her, Natasha too even though she tried not to.

"Liv, how did you know where we were?" Tony asked.

"JARVIS told me." She said like it was obvious.

"Nice to know my AI is more loyal to my daughter." He grumbled.

"Olivia, who are these people exactly?" Jason asked.

"Jason, this is my family. Those are my aunts and uncles: Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Thor, Loki, Phil, Jane, Darcy and Director Fury. Spidey over there is my big brother. Those two are my parents." She sighed, pointing to each of them as she introduced them.

"Your parents are Iron Man and Captain America?"

"Yeah… I don't tend to broadcast it, but I thought you knew. I mean this family does make the headlines every few weeks."

"Yeah, well I didn't make the connection."

"Then you're an idiot." A voice came from the far left of the room.

Everyone's head turned to the direction where the voice was coming. A teenager was standing in the middle of the stairs, wearing only a pair of jeans, towel in hand and hair still wet from the shower. Liv let her eyes roamed over the teenager's chest. Her brother moved to place himself between her and him. Liv shared an eye roll with Darcy. Over protective much?

"Hi, so to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit at this ungodly hour?"

"Who the hell are you?" Jane asked, looking annoyed.

"Liam Walker. So, what did my baby brother do this time?"

"What the hell is that guy doing here, Tony?" Clint asked. "I thought you said Jason was going to be the only one home tonight."

"Hey, I used S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel. Blame Fury." Tony said.

"I could easily get rid of him." Loki suggested.

"NO!" All the others shouted.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Liam asked.

"Nothing." Fury said.

"So, want to explain why you're here?" Peter asked.

"Some of the guys played a prank at my dorm. They cut water, electricity, heating. Figured I'd come back home for the night."

"The night? Where are you studying?" Liv asked, moving from behind her brother.

"Columbia, I'm pre-law." Liam answered, looking straight in her eyes.

Liv blushed, making both her fathers frown and glare at the teenager.

"So, let's go back to the subject right. What did my idiotic baby brother do this time?" Liam asked.

"He dumped me, because I wouldn't sleep with him." Liv declared.

"You what?" Liam said, walking down the stairs before slapping him behind the head. "You've got yourself a beautiful lady and you treat her like trash. Seriously, what is wrong with you? She looks like a smart and beautiful girl. I've taught you better than that."

Liv blushed before adding. "And my family took it upon itself to do I don't know what to your brother."

"I don't blame them. Although it would be hard to explain to my parents why my brother is dead."

"We weren't going to kill him, just rough him up a little bit." Natasha admitted.

"Well, I'm sure Jason is going to apologize. Right Jason."

"What?" Jason asked before catching the glare of everyone else. "Sorry Olivia, I was a jerk."

"That's right" Steve grumbled in the back.

"Pop! Please. Thanks I appreciate it. I would also appreciate if you kept quiet about my family."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why? Say Aunt Tasha, still have that new knife to test?"

"Sure thing, Liv. And I know Darcy is just waiting for an excuse to use her Taser again." The redhead said.

"I understand." Jason said quickly. "I think I'll go to bed."

Nobody said a word as Jason ran upstairs. Liv waited until she heard a door close before turning to her family. They all seemed ready to talk, but she shushed them.

"No-oh. I'm doing the talking. You guys can't go around threatening every guy I date, will date or have dated… Yes dad, I've had a couple boyfriends. It's none of your business and while I appreciate the gesture, it's not the right thing to do. So, all of you get your asses back to the tower. I would like to sleep before school tomorrow. Get on your way."

They all looked at her sheepishly before moving towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Thor asked.

"I'll be right behind you. I just want to have a word with Liam."

She waited until everyone was gone before turning to the teenager.

"So… I'm sorry about my family. I didn't think they would do that."

"It's fine. My brother kind of deserved it."

"Yeah… See, that's why I don't normally tell them I have a boyfriend they tend to scare every guy away."

"Well, I know one guy they won't scare away." Liam said, moving closer to her.

"You do?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes. Pick you up Saturday night at seven at the tower?"

"Sure, but make it six thirty. I hope you're up for a full interrogation."

"Bring it." Liam said before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I really like this idea of Liam starting to date Olivia. Is it just me?

Please leave a review. Love, Anne


End file.
